


First time together at the apocalypse

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [F4M] First time together at the apocalypse [Script offer][Sci-fi][Post-apocalyptic][Space station][Plague][Last two people alive][Breaking into the commander’s room][Ice cream][Pizza][Virgin listener][Experienced performer][Cunnilingus][Blowjob][Missionary][Multiple orgasms][Afterglow][Distress signal]
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 1





	First time together at the apocalypse

[F4M] First time together at the apocalypse [Script offer][Sci-fi][Post-apocalyptic][Space station][Plague][Last two people alive][Breaking into the commander’s room][Ice cream][Pizza][Virgin listener][Experienced performer][Cunnilingus][Blowjob][Missionary][Multiple orgasms][Afterglow][Distress signal]

Hi everyone!

I’ve gone deep into kink territory in a lot of my stuff recently, and I felt like writing something sweet and vanilla to get some balance. Having said that, this also takes place in a sci-fi apocalypse where the earth is no longer inhabitable and the last living humans are surviving on space stations near the planet. The station where this story takes place has also been hit with a plague, and, well, let’s say the people in charge weren’t that good at taking it seriously. In other words, even if it’s sweet, it does have some tragic backstory. The performer character is someone who deals with this by using humor. However, after interacting more and more with the listener character, who is very strictly brought up, she realizes that she might need to approach him in a more sensitive way.

Also, there’s ice cream, and pizza. And sex. Oh, and dancing, that’s in there too.

This may also be considered a pretty SFX-heavy script. Just remember that all the instructions for sound effects are completely optional.

Disclaimers:  
• Content may contain portrayals of fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way.  
• Content is an original work of creative fiction owned by the artist(s) involved in its production and is protected under CC BY-NC 4.0.  
• Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of my content for non-commercial use on Reddit (SFW/NSFW), Y * utube (SFW), or P * rnHub (NSFW) as long as credit is given to the artist(s). Explicit/individual consent must be granted for posting elsewhere, including free sites such as personal blogs or P * stAudio.  
• Do not post or rehost fills/adaptations of content for commercial use (this includes sites with paywalls like P * treon, S * rin, V * nilla Audio, etc) without express consent of the artist(s) involved.

Thank you to everyone who reads my stuff, and anyone who interacts with me, in comments, in dm: s and anonymously. I appreciate you so much!

Free bear hugs to everyone out there.  
Bear

The script

___________________________________________________________________________

[Scene: Outside a sturdy door, with a combination lock. The listener is in the process of picking the lock, and you’re standing beside him with a stethoscope, listening for the right sounds. Optional SFX: clicking sounds from the lock as it’s being turned.]

[Very focused and concentrated] No… no, that’s not… Oh, yeah, that’s right – Oh, you already got that.

…And that one too, I guess… and… Nah… Oh- [Sfx: Door unlocks and opens]

[Happy but also slightly disappointed] Well, never fucking mind then! 

[A bit annoyed with yourself] Hey, humanity, turns out the stethoscope thing was just a tv trope all along! Who knew, huh?

[Stepping inside a new room] I can’t believe I fell for that… Seriously, it’s been, like, more than a decade since I even had access to a screen, and I’m still falling for stupid nonsense like… Oh…

I… recognize those little blue lights. 

It’s… a god damned working screen!

Can you believe this?

We’ve been finding our way with nothing but the freaking starlight to guide us, and the big shots had a fully functional, renewable generator in here this whole time!

[SFX: The listener turns on the lights in the room] AH – The lights. This is why we always got dimmers at our old place, and…

Wow, that’s one hell of a chandelier!

Who were they even trying to impress by putting this here; I didn’t see them letting a single soul in!

[Noticing something] Duude, they have a working fridge too?

[You walk up to it fast and open it] I can’t wait to see what they have left here – I’m fucking starving!

[Picking up your jaw] Oh god… do you know what this even is?

They had an unopened bottle of champagne in here the whole time!

[Remembering that you’re hungry] Ok, no food though; let’s get to the freezer – No freaking way! [You burst out laughing] It’s real, authentic, non-fake ICE CREAM!!

I even recognize the brand from when I was little, back on earth.

[Realizing something] Mm, I wonder if you’re lactose intolerant… are you willing to risk it?

Ok, what else, let’s see… man, I bet there’s all kinds of delicacies with – Oh…

[A bit disappointed, but mostly surprised] It’s… all frozen pizzas.

Well, they *do* also have a microwave, so…

[Pause]

Nah, this used to be what everyday folks ate.

The richest of the bunch liked fish eggs with, like, these weirdly shaped shellfish that no one else knew how to open up properly.

I got to try it once, and I swear I barely got *any* nutrition in me.

Oh yeah, also, they boiled them alive just so they would taste better, or so they said.

Yeah, they tell you *this* place is fucked up compared to home, but… that’s just crude, right?

Oh, and there were also these oyster things that people with lots of money ate *alive*, and *they* were considered the perfect recipe for getting someone into bed!

Man, earth was weird…

Ok, let’s microwave a pizza, take the ice cream out and wait for it to get a bit softer and then - DUUDE!

These are speakers!

They’re even the really good, expensive ones!

No, no, you need to get this – expensive speakers are not like expensive food; *they* actually make sense!

Ok, ok, let’s see what these assholes were listening to… [You turn on the speakers. They play something somber and morbid, like the opening of the Moonlight sonata or something like that]

Well, *this* sure is some unbearably depressing shit; let’s get rid of it! [You turn it off]

Let’s see what we’re in the mood for – Oh, this is perfect [You put on some groovy dance music with lots of bass] That’s more like it; hey, come on up here and shake that ass with me!

Come on, you’re not seriously going to force me to dance on my own, are you?

Oh…

Do you… not know how to dance?

*Never*? Not once in your life?

Ok, we seriously need to do something about that, so come on up here and grab onto my hands!

Ok, now look at my feet, and feel the rhythm… that’s right; now when I move my right foot back like this… that’s when you move your left foot forward… see?

Good, now step back to that position you started in, and… - AH… no, no you didn’t hurt me, it’s fine I just lost balance a bit, that…

Yeah, you can lean closer to me… Mm… [Giggle]

I think I have an idea; you know, there’s another dance that doesn’t require so much coordination… but it requires me to turn around, like this… and then you put one hand… on my hip, and the other… kind of around my waste, yeah like that.

Now, you need to feel… my hips moving… and move with me, ok?

Mm, like that… press up against me.. tight… move against my ass… and then lean real, real close to my neck, like… like you’re going to whisper something dirty in my ear… fuck… Mm, this is nice…

[You look at him and burst out laughing] My god, I’ve never seen *anyone* look so embarrassed in my life! Lighten up, it’s just dancing!

Come on, you’re acting like you’ve never even touched a girl like that!

[Awkward pause]

Oh fuck… Um, I’m an idiot.

Ok, look…

[Uncomfortable] You… have nothing to be embarrassed about, and if anyone *should* be, it’s me for being unsensitive, ok?

Let me make it up to you.

Hm, do you… Want to have some pizza with ice cream and champagne? I’ve heard they *really* enhance each-other.

Brilliant – No, we only need spoons, and that’s for the ice cream; let’s just eat the pizza out of the box with our hands and take turns with the bottle.

Try combining them – it’s fucking great!

[You burst out laughing] No, no… it’s not, I’m just messing with you!

I’m sorry, you’re just so innocent and naïve, and I love that shit about you.

Honestly though, if you’d taken the commander in chief seriously, you’d gotten some *much* more bizarre ideas about this world.

It’s really just a miracle that *we* were immune for some reason.

Look, I don’t mean to get you down, but… watching everyone on the whole station just lay down and die… It… isn’t something I want to remind myself off.

Yeah, I guess that *is* why I like to make jokes all the time.

But, having said that, what I remember as most upsetting was how that asshole didn’t do shit about it.

Like, they *could* have taken it seriously, put safety measures in place and saved lives, and they just… didn’t.

I was dumb enough to think it would change when he got the thing himself, but, hey, turns out when you have access to medical care that *no one else* has, you just end up seeing yourself as more immortal.

Or at least *he* did…

And, hey, that would have been *fine* if he’d just toyed with his own life, but to instead use all available channels to dismiss the whole sickness as something that “only affects weaklings”, man…

I guess It’s technically wrong to feel schadenfreude but… seeing him finally beaten down by syphilis contracted from one of his little luxury models… *did* feel like a true case of poetic justice.

[Joking around, but also a little bit worried] Should I be judged? Poetically?

I mean… who cares at this point, right?

We’ve gone through everything together, and ultimately, no matter who fucked up in what way… we still ended up here, on a completely empty space station with a single working generator left, and a whole pile of frozen pizza.

I’d say at least there are worse ways to witness the apocalypse.

Like, there’s no lakes of fire or any of that stuff up here at least… although I can’t help but wonder if the planet has turned into that by now.

Whatever kind of sight it is up close… the earth is beautiful from up here, wouldn’t you say?

Glowing… colorful, spinning and shifting… almost as if it were still alive.

[Sigh] I miss it.

Dude, you should have seen what cows were like… yeah, the ones that produced the stuff we made ice cream with. They were *so* awesome!

Like, they even gave us cheese too, *and* helped fertilize plants!

I miss cows…

How stupid does that sound, huh?

[Pause]

I’m sorry I embarrassed you.

How much did they keep watch on you people?

Dude, that is fucking harsh.

I mean, my job wasn’t that good either, but *at least* I didn’t have some asshole breathing down my neck constantly, and *at least* I could have some freedom at home.

Um, yes, I don’t know if you’ve reflected upon it yourself, but, well, from the way you’ve described them to me, your foster parents sound like a pair of dictators.

I’ve never gotten that shit, you know? Live prudish enough, and don’t ever have any fun, and you *might* not be burned alive forever? 

Did they make you believe that? Like, in your… heart, or whatever?

[Pause]

Mm, I think I get it… like, your body is still stuck with being raised that way, huh?

That’s why you reacted like that when we danced.

Look… I’m sorry if I’ve been pushy or inconsiderate at times.

I guess my way of dealing with harsh realities is to just move on and try to laugh as much as I can.

Maybe you need me to take things slower, huh?

[Pause]

Listen… I hope you know that you can trust me, and that I would never go anywhere you wouldn’t want me to…

…And, at the same time… 

[Seductive, but also a bit nervous] I *do* see the way you look at me sometimes, and… 

[Whispering] I like it.

Ever since I was young they always described me as, well, “one of the guys”, whatever that means, and… I’m just not used to a guy worrying about how he’s looking at me.

Like, when it happened, I just made jokes and they made jokes back and we all just laughed, and… I thought treating you that way would make things easier for you, when it… *clearly* didn’t.

[Pause]

Hey… look at me, ok?

Tell me something…

What do you want?

Because if you want *me*… 

[Whispering] You can have me.

Can I ease you into it?

Take my hand.

Now, let me turn around, like I did before and… however you react, just take it for what it is, ok?

[You start moving together, like when you danced before]

Mm, your hands feel good around my waist… let me move my hips with you.

Yeah… grind up against my body… And touch me anywhere you want.

Mm, yeah, that feels good… Push your boner against my ass.

Fuck… Yeah, just let your hands wander Mm…

Mm, take my shirt off… let me raise my arms…

No, it’s ok, you’re not squeezing too hard…

[Considerate and caring] Hey… have you ever unhooked a bra?

Babe, it’s nothing to feel embarrassed about, ok?

Let me get my hair out of the way.

Ok, just keep one hand close to the hooks, like this, and hold them in place… and then… take the other hand… now you don’t need to push hard, just find the right angle… A bit lower… and a bit more in… like a straight line with the – [Cheerful] Yeah, that’s it!

I bet your hands didn’t tremble like that when you cracked open the lock, huh? [Giggle]

[Seductive] Now… turn me around… and take what’s yours!

[You start breathing heavily as he starts kissing and playing with your breasts]

Babe… don’t worry about doing it “wrong”, ok?

Like, basic rule: if you see that I’m *clearly* enjoying it, you’re doing it right [Giggling a bit nervously]

Keep kissing me… And keep letting your hands wander… all over me…

You’re way too overdressed, babe.

Let me help you with that shirt… and that belt…

Mm fuck… yeah, touch me there…

[You keep making out through the next lines of dialogue]

What are you into?

God, you’re a real giver, huh?

How do you want me? On the bed? Legs spread wide open? [You get on the bed]

[Realizing something] Oh god… you’ve never seen a pussy, have you?

Do you like it?

Fuck… the way you look at me… It’s so hot…

[Nervous] Like, you should take that stethoscope and check my pulse right now [Laughing]

I… fuck… I need your tongue, ok?

[Nervous giggle] Seriously, I have *needs* alright?

Like, you don’t know what it’s like when a girl’s ovulating! It’s fucking real, trust me!

[Realizing he probably doesn’t know what ovulating even means] Look, don’t worry, I can explain that whole stuff to you later, but… now…

Yeah… come here and… make out with my pussy…

[Cunnilingus starts here]

[In pleasure, but also lovingly instructing him] Fuck… ok, if you move up along the lips to… where they meet at the top… you know about that spot?

Look it’s ok! No one told you, that’s all!

That spot… can make wonders… but you need to ease me into it, ok?

Wait for a bit before you put pressure on it… And tease it a bit first by going along the lips and… maybe stick your tongue inside the – Ah, fuck…

Ah, fuck, you’re learning fast… Um, YES, keep doing that!

Yeah, go in and out with your tongue…

Fuck, I’m so glad you’re not doing that alphabet bullshit… [Laughing a bit to yourself, relieved]

[Realizing that he’s probably never heard of that either] Nah, never mind just… ahh… fuck…

Yeah, move up to the clit… that’s the spot I talked abou – Mmm, that’s it…

Start softly… with circles… fuck…

A little more pressure… 

[Getting closer to orgasm]

You can… flick it, but not too roughly… Mm, fuck, yes, like that…

And then move your tongue… side to side… Yeah, get a finger in there… get two in…

[Closer to orgasm…]

Now… keep doing that thing with your tongue… and repeat it… Fuck… a little bit faster… - Oh, fuck yes, suck on it too, and… Oh, fuck, your tongue is…

[Almost at orgasm]

Fuck, fuck, yes, twirl it around like that, just like that, fuck, fuck, I can’t… Fuck…

[Orgasm!! Make whatever sounds that feel good to you, and then catch your breath for a bit]

[Energetic] Holy shit, I needed that…

And… I also need more.

Slide your boxers off, ok babe?

[Loving] It’s ok if you're nervous… 

I think I can make it go away.

Let me show you how…

[Kissing his cock. The next lines are said while planting soft kisses on it] 

Does that feel good?

Yeah… I know… you *are* exposed… and your cock is fucking beautiful.

No, babe. Don’t worry about that.

It’s not because it’s bigger or smaller than any other dicks I’ve seen, ok? 

It’s because it’s *yours*.

Fuck, I love those veins, and that heat, and that muskiness…

And your balls… all warm and sensitive and heavy…

Can I suck on them?

Mm…

[You start sucking on his balls]

Tell me if anything feels uncomfortable, ok?

Mm, you look like you’re liking this, though…

You like my tongue?

And my lips?

And my saliva?

Fuck… Ok, I need you in my mouth, and I need to touch myself while I do it…

Just lean back and let me suck you off, babe.

[Blowjob starts here. You also start touching yourself, so add some wet sounds too if you want to]

It’s ok to make any sounds you want.

I love your manly moans [Laughing, kind of muffled by having him in your mouth]

You like when I move my tongue over this spot, right under the head?

Yeah, I paid attention in my anatomy classes [Laughing with him in your mouth]

Tell me if you’re about to get there, ok.

I’ll ease up a bit…

Because [Moan] I need to have this gorgeous part of you inside me too, ok?

[Your getting closer to another orgasm from touching yourself while giving head]

Are you ready for me to take it deeper?

Yeah… let go of all your worries and just take it in…

[You start deepthroating him, and sucking more intensely. Your orgasm continues to build up]

Are you feeling my throat?

Yeah, you like that, don’t you?

Let me twist my tongue around a bit while I do that…

And grab your balls…

[You’re getting even closer to orgasm]

Yeah, move your hips along with my pace, babe…

You like it when I get it all sloppy and wet like this?

Yeah, I can tell…

[Really freaking close to orgasm…]

Fuck… This feels so good, just… let me keep sucking intensely like this for a bit…

I love looking into your eyes when I please you, babe…

Fuck, fuck, I’m so close, just… let me suck as fast and deep as I can until I cum ok?

Holy shit…

[Improv to orgasm, while you suck him intensely. Your orgasm comes out as muffled moans while he’s still inside your mouth. Catch your breath for a while afterwards]

[Blissful] My god, that felt so good…

You don’t know how glad I am that you’ve been this resilient, babe, because…

I need you to fuck this pussy right now, and… just fucking possess it by pounding it as hard as you can.

Put me on the bed again.

Please, I need it, just put it inside me now, I need to – Ah fuck… that feels so, so good inside me…

[Missionary scene starts here]

I want you to let go of all your insecurities, and just fuck me like an animal!

Let me grab your ass and feel how it tenses up.

Fuck, hold my tits in place… you’re making them bounce so much it hurts [Laughing with pleasure]

Oh, God, yes, that thing you’re doing with my nipples… Oh, fuck, I’m sensitive…

[You’re getting close to a third orgasm]

Pound me harder! 

I can take it!

Yes, fucking rub the clit too… Ah, fuck... your tongue around my nipple… 

Good god…

[Closer to orgasm…]

Use my body… 

Do *everything* you’ve ever wanted to do to it!

Fuck, fuck yes, I bet you’re not feeling nervous about touching me now… 

Or fucking the living life out of me!

[Really close to orgasm…]

You’ve been holding back for so long… it’s time to let go, ok?

Are you getting close?

Just fucking pound into my little pussy until you shoot your ropes of cum all the way inside it!

[Barely holding back your third orgasm…]

Fuck this pussy as hard as you fucking can just…. Ah fuck… fuck… God… Fuuu…

[Orgasm! Do and say whatever feels good! This is the third one, so you probably need a bit of time to wind down]

[Giggly, completely high from all the sex] Three fucking orgasms! Holy shit, you have no idea how good you just made me feel!

I mean it, this is like when I took some smuggled in pill from some guy after work and it made me see stars, like, combined with that time when I was ten and got back at my bully by making all of her popular friends laugh at her, *and* that time when I was drunk and got that idea about hamsters telepathically speaking in tongues as a means of mass communication *and*…

[You burst out laughing]

[Still laughing] You’ve made me completely high!

How the fuck did you even do that?

All those confident dudes I’d been with before… like, they have *nothing* on you.

How did you hide this from me for so long?

[Pause]

Fuck… yeah, come here and cuddle!

[You cuddle with him. Feel free to improv soft kisses, tight squeezes or anything you feel like]

You know, with all that we’ve been through… I’m at least happy that it ends like this, with you.

So many horrible things just came right after one another, and at times it just felt overwhelming.

Having something good happen to me like this now isn’t something I take for granted, so… thank you.

So… how was your first time? Was I any good?

[Pause]

[Laughing] Fuck! Yeah, I could tell you were nervous, just, believe me, you blew my fucking mind.

You must have been bottling all of that up for so long. I’m glad I could give you some release, if nothing else.

[Pause]

[Suddenly sad and melancholic] I guess there’s nothing else to do now than to keep witnessing the apocalypse and party until we run out of pizzas, huh?

I’d never imagined human life to end so… anticlimactically.

But we’re not alone, so I suppose what we *can* do is to represent all those little… human things about us together.

[Pause]

[Noticing something] Hey, what’s that other little light?

[You walk up to it] Check it out.

It’s a distress signal!

I mean… who knows, right?

Maybe some of the other stations will pick it up in time, or one of their ships.

[To yourself, a bit surprised] What do you know, the commander did *one* thing right after all…

[More carefree] You know what… let’s worry about that later. [You walk back to him and lay down beside him again]

I’d like to rest up on your shoulder like this… and let you regain your strength…

Because I… actually already feel ready for another round [Laughing at yourself]

[Jokingly defensive] Hey, I told you, I have *needs* ok?

Alright, I *seriously* have to start educating you about how ovulation works, so let me start explaining it to…

Hey!

Don’t fall asleep on me!

Damn it!

Oh well… [You put your head on his shoulder and kiss him softly again].

Ok… I’ll accept that part of you too…

[Lovingly] I really like you.

Rest up for me babe.

[You kiss his chest one last time] Goodnight.


End file.
